In known appliances of this type, the condensation device is generally mounted on the side of the casing and eliminates through condensation the vapours which are emitted during cooking and which contain unwanted odorous substances. This device of the condensing type constitutes in itself a particularly effective anti-odour device since it permits total and continuous elimination of vapours containing the unwanted odorous substances, and this outside the cooking appliance, in contrast with the conventional anti-odour filter incorporated in the lid of the apparatus.
For appliances of this type using as an anti-odour device a condensing device positioned laterally on the casing containing the cooking container, it then proves necessary to establish, between the container and the condensing device, a narrow passage suitable for allowing the outflow or discharge of the cooking vapours through the closed casing.